A new satellite positioning system is in the process of being developed and deployed. This new satellite positioning system is called Galileo and is different from the currently implemented GPS system found in North America. Current GPS system receivers are unable to decode and correlate the binary offset (BOC) carrier signals that will be generated by the Galileo systems and the next generation GPS system signals that will also employ the BOC carrier signals. The next generation GPS system is due for deployment after 2013.
But, the implementation of Galileo will most likely take many years. Currently four Galileo satellite vehicles are due to be in place by the end of 2010. The planned 30 Galileo satellite vehicles are not due to be fully deployed until some time after 2012. This creates a problem for consumers and manufactures who are investing in current GPS technology approaches. Consumers and manufactures currently have only two options when buying GPS receivers; 1) GPS receives that may be used only with the current GPS system; or 2) GPS receives that may be used only with the Galileo system.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods capable of mitigating the migration from the current GPS system to the Galileo system and allow a single satellite system positioning receiver to process both GPS signals and Galileo signals.